


We'll Climb These Ladders of Desire Together

by Skipz12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Time (Kinda), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, this was supposed to be purely smut but the fic caught feelings now we're here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: Maggie really wants to wreck Alex, but they've got a ways to go to get there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me I'm merely writing fiction of their fictions.
> 
> Hi guys! so this was gonna be one really long fic, but honestly what kind of stuff must you be on to write 10,000 words at a time. Anyway I'm breaking it into chapters. This is Post 2x08, also Maggie does not know Kara is Supergirl and harbors some slight jealousy over Alex/Supergirls relationship.
> 
> Also I had no beta so here's to hoping it's not choppy. Feedback, Comments, & Kudos are welcome. Or you can hit me in my messages at Skipz12.tumblr.com

“Oh _fuck_.”

And that’s all it takes these days.

Cause and effect. A misplaced step, the edge of a marble table jabbed into ribs, and Alex’s soft voice uttering curses into the quiet of the room.

That’s all it takes to set Maggie’s body on fire. Granted she knows that’s ridiculous, knows very well that her partners discomfort shouldn’t exactly be a catalyst for sexual desire but she’s been on edge with this _want_ for far longer than she’s used to. So, she can’t really help her reaction to gruffly muttered obscenities from a pretty girl no matter what the circumstance.

She shuffles towards the taller woman from where she’s leaning on the kitchen counter and boldly slips her hands underneath the soft shirt, her icy hands catching fire on her girlfriend’s ribs. Alex startles but doesn’t back away from the touch.

“Sorry, your hands are cold”

She chuckles moving them up and down, friction warming them up in a matter of seconds. She responds with a cheeky grin, her dimples coming out to play. “Saved you the trouble of an ice pack though.”

Alex rolls her eyes good-natured and Maggie’s hand travel from massaging the impact to gripping her hips with a firm pressure. She eases her body closer and suddenly the moment is thick and charged with a desire heated enough to match the one low in her abdomen. She looks deep into the agent’s eyes searching for a sign to stop, she sees desire for sure and that almost spurs her to action until she glimpses it. Behind the bravado of a top-secret agent and general badass lady lays a bed of insecurity and nerves. She wants to ignore it and just push further but it’s there and the woman in front of her means too much to her, their relationship too fragile fresh off the back of her earlier mistakes that she doesn’t. Instead she presses her lips softly to the other woman’s and lets it linger, batting away the urge to deepen it the way she craves and pulls back.

“Come on Nerd, let’s go get some ice cream for the pain”

Alex pouts hands coming up to cross her chest.  “It wasn’t that bad. I’m not a Kara, I don’t need ice cream to make me feel better” 

She smirks as she pulls on her leather jacket.

“Who said the ice creams for you?”

When they arrive at the parlor Maggie orders a double scoop and hopes to god it’s enough to cool the heat still pooling in her stomach.

*

See the thing is…

She wants to _wreck_ Alex.

Sexually of course, she wouldn’t, couldn’t dream of hurting the woman in any other way. Could hardly keep herself from getting sick at the thought of Alex’s face the night of that oh so painful rejection. She still stands by her absolutely valid concerns of Alex moving too fast but has since made peace with the fact that her own demons played a big part in her decision. Now though she was with the woman and it’s honestly been, maybe the happiest month of her life, getting to know this woman and falling deeper with each new day. They were taking things slow, not because she thought Alex was some naïve teenager that needed to be handled with kid gloves but because 29 years of thinking you were romantically and sexually incapable warranted a fair bit of caution moving forward.

Life rarely extended a second chance in anything and Maggie wanted Alex’s experiences going forward to mean something and be positive.

So yes, she reiterates, she wants to absolutely _wreck_ her but she has a nagging feeling she might also _love_ her and because of that she has to climb this ladder of desire with a harness and good sense.

Slow and steady may win the race, but no one ever talk about how _hard_ it would be.

She knew Alex wasn’t a virgin in the general sense of the word. The woman had softly told her of college and Danny, who had the greenest eyes and did everything he could to make it good for her, who took it slow and whispered pretty things in her ear. Danny who despite being so good and patient she couldn’t get aroused for and it hurt too much, his body too heavy, his hands too calloused. Who she cried for over the next two days because of the hurt and disappointment on his face when he left and how she wanted nothing more than to just be normal and feel how the other girls felt. How she told Maggie about crying herself to sleep when Kara told her about losing her virginity, ecstatic because she was able to control her powers enough for Max O’Ryan to give her the “best night ever” and Alex wished she knew what that felt like.

And because of that Maggie had vowed to herself that she would give Alex the most caring, slow, passionate, and fucking sweetest first time she could imagine.

But _God_ ,

She was already far past that in her mind.

She wanted Alex up against walls, bent over kitchen tables, on the floor, she wanted her in ways she couldn’t even think about without shuddering. She wanted to make the girl moan, cuss, and beg for her to keep going til she was practically drooling out her orgasm. So sore and spent the next morning that she could hardly move and Maggie wanted to laugh watching her red faced and stuttering to J’onn why it was physically impossible for her to get out of bed and go to work the next morning.

A petty jealous part of her wanted Supergirl to hear Alex screaming her name.

She wanted to ravage her girlfriend but they had to build to that point.

And they would, she didn’t doubt that, she just wondered if she could survive the wait.

*

Don’t get her wrong.

Just because she’s waiting to have the fuck to end all fucks with her girl does not mean every other sexual experience is going to fall by the wayside.

No Sir-ee

Tonight, is the night. Maggie has this feeling deep in her chest and she knows it’s the right time and she’s prepared. Alex has been dropping the hints that she’s ready to get intimate, touches have strayed places, personal space is becoming a myth, and makeouts are getting harder and harder to pull away from. They both have the night off from their respective jobs and plan to spend it with dinner and a movie.  When she texts Alex she’s at the apartment to pick her up she notes that it took Alex 30 minutes longer (and trust her when she says her girlfriend has a time stamped routine) to “shower and get ready” then normal. Maggie can tell pre-sex grooming from a mile away because she too made sure her shit was in order (Legs: Shaved, Nails: Trimmed, Landscaping: Neat). It drapes a blanket of anticipation over the night and she’s never been more eager for the end of a date with Alex.

Her eagerness is eased for a bit when they head to their movie. Both overcome with childlike excitement sitting in the theatre for ‘Star Wars: Rogue One’ (and yes this was the one thing her and Alex truly were equal nerds about). The movie was everything they hoped it would be and they chatted about it well into their drive to the restaurant and into appetizers, the film talk concluding with a promise to see Episode 8 the night it came out. Maggie tries to ignore the flutter in her chest about making plans well into next year with no doubt they would be together for it.

It was something though about the soft jazz of the restaurant, the warm candles and wine. The night was hazy again and Alex laughs at Maggie’s stories face lighting up into a rare mega watt smile that had her heart pounding again. She needed to take this girl to bed, she wanted to feel all of her and she was ready for the wait to end.

They picked up the tab, left generous tips and made their way to the car.

“You up for a night cap Danvers, my place?”

Alex paused settled in the passenger seat with a smirk on her face.

“Sure, I mean why else pick a theatre and restaurant down the street from your place when there was at least 2 of each next to mine” she replied with a grin.

Okay so maybe Maggie hadn’t been that subtle, either way they were doing this tonight and they both knew but she wanted Alex in her bed for this, she wanted to wake up with the agent wrapped in her sheets forced to wear her too small clothes.

Sue her.

The drive back to Maggie’s condo is a comfortable silence with only the radio softly playing Christmas music, the walk to her door is complete with the grabbing of hands swinging as they made their way into the home.

Maggie tells Alex to wait a sec while she grabbed something from the bedroom. Alex discarding her winter coat neatly on the couch sat and waited. She was lost in taking in Maggie’s place when the detective strode back out once again grabbing her hand and hoisting her up.

“I had a great time tonight Danvers.”

“So, did I Sawyer.”

She took a step closer to Alex bringing their hands up between them to kiss the woman’s knuckles.

“Alex…” she took a breath before continuing, trying hard to stay focused with the warmth of Alex’s breath on her lips. “I want you to know that I’ve never felt this way with anyone the way I feel about you. And I know this is all new for you but I want this to be special, something you cherish and-“

She couldn’t finish her sentence because soft lips pressed firmly against hers stole the words. She stilled for a second before easing into the kiss, the tip of her tongue teasing the others mouth before Alex opens up with a whine. Maggie take the invitation and lets her tongue gently caress Alex’s in a deep kiss that has her heart doing somersaults. Alex pulls back and Maggie can barely keep herself from diving back in.

“Mags, if it’s with you it’s going to be special, y-you…” Alex trailed off with a blush high on her cheeks.

“I what Alex?”

“You mean everything to me”

Maggie could feel her heart bursting at the words and could hold back no longer. She backs up towards the bedroom pulling Alex along.

“Come with me.”

*

The first thing Alex does when she steps into the bedroom is gasp, audibly. Candles are lit on the edges of the rooms furniture illuminating the room in a soft warm glow and white and red roses litter the bed and floor. Maggie gives herself a mental pat on the back (who says romance is dead). Alex finally settles her gaze back on Maggie and she sees stars in the agent’s eyes.

“I wanted this to be everything you deserve babe.”

Alex pulls Maggie back into a sweeping kiss and Maggie pulls back slightly one more question she needs to ask.

“Are you sure?”

Alex’s crushing kiss is response enough.

The kiss is slow and deep, tongues brushing and licking into each other. Maggie wants to map the inside of Alex’s mouth and pull her lips with her own. Alex tastes like wine and chocolate dessert and Maggie thinks she’s found her new favorite meal. Alex is mewling into her mouth and the sweet noises drive her crazy and she wants to slam Alex into her bedroom door hands pinned above her but, _slow_ , she reminds herself.

She has to take her time tonight.

She eases her mouth away from Alex unable to resist biting the agents bottom lip softly a bit before letting go. She rests her forehead against the girl to ground her as Alex’s hesitant hands begin to travel down her neck, over her sides, and finally underneath her shirt. The hands on her skin prompt her to do the same. She feels Alex growing bold as she skims the underside of her bra and Maggie looks into her eyes to let her know she’s good.

This was always their stopping point, under the shirt over the bra but she’s been aching for more and she sees clear as day Alex has too. Alex slips her hand underneath the lacy fabric experimentally caressing her hands over Maggie’s nipples causing the detective to groan. She wastes no time tugging Alex’s shirt up, signaling she wants it off and Alex removes her hands and lifts them up to comply as she removes everything, t-shirt and bra together.

_Damn._

Maggie knew her girlfriend looked good what with the DEO training and all but _shit_. A topless Alex Danvers is a sight Maggie thinks everyone should see at least once in their life (Let the record show that Maggie was willing to share for the greater good of wlw’s everywhere).

She almost takes a step back to take in the view but Alex, exposed, looks at her with lust and trust in her eyes and the detective figures she’ll have plenty of time to ogle later. She brings her hands down to remove her own shirt and bra so they’re on equal footing and smirks at the agents widening eyes.  They’re back on each other in a second, Maggie moaning into the kiss as Alex grips her neck thumb running over her jaw, bodies flush together and the feeling of skin on skin sends her into overdrive. She turns and guides Alex to the bed still kissing, lets the back of Alex’s knee’s hit the bed until she falls onto the sheets with the soft thud. She guides Alex up to the headboard before straddling the taller girl and going to work on her neck.

Alex’s soft little moans reverberate in her core and as much as she longs for hoarse screams in the future she thinks her heart will hold a special place for these moans forever.

Her mouth trails hot kisses over Alex’s collarbone and up slightly to lightly lick the underside of her jaw. Alex’s weaves her fingers through soft brown hair and moans at the sensation. Maggie can see the warm flush spread over her skin and smirks at finding the one of the agent’s sensitive spots. She trails her kisses down her chest right to the tops of her breast, she gives Alex a glance before taking a nipple into her mouth. Alex groans at the sensation and arches her chest for more contact and Maggie takes ample time to swirl her tongue around the bud before switching to the other. She feels her hips rising to meet her own, just to get the smallest amount of friction and its driving her mad. She continues her path lower and tongue tracing the plains of Alex’s stomach dipping lightly into her navel and stopping at the top of her jeans.

She pops the button easy and Alex is more than willing to kick off the garment as fast as possible. It makes Maggie chuckle and her heart beats that much faster when she sees dampness on her girlfriend’s underwear. She raises up to tenderly kiss Alex on the lips, taking in the girl’s eyes, dark and blown.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop” Alex whispers on her lips.

And that right there is all she needs. She slides back down the girl’s body hooking fingers into her underwear and pulling them down and chucking them to the side. And _Jesus_ she’s so fucking wet, Maggie’s mouth waters at the sight. She pushes Alex’s legs open wider before leaning in.

The first taste on the tip of her tongue makes her head swim. Alex is sweet in a way she can’t describe and heady and let out the most gorgeous whimper she takes a breath to compose her self before going to work.

A long deep lick to her girlfriend’s center is all it takes to have Alex tugging her hand in her hair, body jumping at the sensation.

“Maggie, shit” she breathes out.

She grins hearing her name, wetness coats her chin, her mouth slick with Alex and she moves up a bit to lightly suck on the woman’s clit, hearing the moans get louder by the second. A part of her thought Alex would be borderline silent, trying to contain her pleasure but she’s pleasantly surprised at how audible the gasps and groans are.

She can’t wait to make her scream.

The thought alone makes her own ache unbearable.

Maggie could eat her out for days, she feels her lungs putting in extra work but honestly, she’ll power through. Besides it won’t take much longer Alex is trembling, hands pawing at the sheets around her. Her breathing is labored and Maggie wants her to let go, she curls her tongue and dips it inside her entrance and Alex breaks. A guttural scream wrenched from her and Maggie can feel her crashing on her tongue.

She laps up everything like she’s dying of thirst.

When she pulls away, Alex has an arm resting over her eyes and her body shivers with aftershocks. Maggie lays light kisses up her stomach and chest before coming eye level to her, burying herself in the girl’s neck.

“Fuck babe” Maggie is out of breath herself, chin still slick and glistening. “You’re so delicious”

She feels Alex tremble but when she looks back at the girl her heart drops. There are tears gathered in Alex’s eyes and Maggie panics.

Did she read this wrong? Did she go to fast? Was Alex not ready?

“Babe, are you okay? what’s wrong?”

Alex wipes her eyes before a small chuckle escapes her and it only barely eases Maggie’s mind.

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid” Alex rushes to quickly wipe her eyes again and Maggie’s quick to still her hands.

“No. No, whatever you’re feeling is not stupid, don’t pull away from me Alex, talk to me.” She needs reassurance that after all this she didn’t just put their relationship at risk again.

“It’s just-it’s-“ and Maggie sees fresh tears well up in her eyes. “It’s just…I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

Maggie lifts herself up to better look at Alex.

“What babe? Sex?”

“All of it. I never got this, I never understood romance. The way you made me feel, the way this felt, being aroused, the candles, the way you took care of me.”

Maggie feels her heart pull and she thinks she’s beginning to feel the lump of emotion form in her own throat. What Alex is telling her is so heavy but it’s an honorable weight that she’s ready to accept.

“Ever since I met you Maggie, I’m just so happy. I’m so happy that I’m not…broken” The smile Alex gives her Maggie imagines has the power to light the sun should god ever get tired.

She leans back in close to the woman’s lips. “You were never broken sweet girl, you just needed time to find how it works” she lays a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead. “But you’re there now”

Alex laughs and Maggie feels her chest warm.

She’s done her best to not be a total walking stereotype, you know U-haul the whole sha-bang but she can’t help the four-letter word flashing behind her irises like a neon sign. She doesn’t want to rush any part of this but she knows she’s in it for the long haul.

They lay in a sweet embrace for a while before she feels Alex’s hand travel to where she still miraculously has her tight leather pants on. The fingers playing with her button remind her of how uncomfortably wet she is, still aggressively turned on from watching Alex. She looks at the girl and sees a bit of insecurity has returned and no matter how much she wants it, now more than ever she doesn’t want to push Alex past her comfort zone.

“You don’t have to babe, tonight was for you?”

“No, I want to, I’m just nervous I won’t be much good. I’ve only ever done this to myself.”

The image that pops into her head unannounced, Alex splayed out on sheets working herself to an orgasm, has Maggie subconsciously grinding herself into Alex, her pants doing little to help relive the ache.

Alex smirks and pops the button on Maggie’s pants like she's reading her mind.

“Well considering you’re such a perfectionist, I won’t be surprised when it turns out you’ve accidentally already mastered the art of Southside DJ-ing”

“MAGGIE!”

Alex hits her shoulder embarrassed turning bright red and Maggie can only smile, dimples coming out to full effect.

“Not to mention it’d probably only take a mild gust of wind to knock me over the edge right now, I am so turned on.”

Alex chuckles and looks up at her through dark lashes, pupils blown.

“Take these off” and it’s the sudden, husk and command that has Maggie pushing the fabric down her legs frantically as she crashes in for a kiss.

Alex opens her mouth letting Maggie explore with her tongue and she groans at the taste of herself still on the detective’s tongue. Alex hesitantly drags her hand down to wet folds and Maggie shudders at the sensation.

“Fuck.”

Alex moves her fingers in tight circles and Maggie suddenly can’t think of anything except the sensation of Alex’s hand. She’s lightly grinding herself into the touch and Alex picks up the pace.

“Is that good?” she asks.

“So good, so fucking good babe, keep going” she can barely get the words out as she feels herself climbing to the top of her pleasure.

Alex brings her lips to Maggie’s nipples where they’re pert before her and Maggie almost collapses.

“Fuck Alex, I’m almost there. Fuck”

The agent rubs a bit harder before traveling lower and slowly dipping two fingers inside. The delicious burn and stretch of it spirals Maggie over the edge and she comes with a white knuckled grip on the sheets.

She topples onto Alex trying to not let her weight crush the woman but aware that every part of her feels jelly and heavy.

They lay there just breathing each other in sated and tired, eventually Maggie rolls over on her side and they just look at each other. She can’t shake the grin and Alex has a content smile on her face.

“So, we did that?” Alex kisses her.

“We did, and you were fucking amazing, show off”

Alex beams and her eyes light up with what Maggie thinks could be lust and she files the potential praise kink away.

“So, what now?” and Alex looks like she’s struggling to keep her eyes open.

“We sleep, and I hope to god these candles don’t burn down the place because I really don’t want to get up.”

“Oh my god Maggie blow them out.”

“Alright, alright” Maggie gets up to blow them out and if Alex is sensitive to her nudity she sure doesn’t show it. When she’s done, she heads back and they wrap in the covers together. Alex is already closing her eyes and Maggie can’t help but place a soft kiss on the taller girls forehead once more.

She mentally high fives herself because they fucking did it, and it was beautiful and everything Maggie wanted it to be.

She smirks though looking at her girlfriend whose perfect pale skin was clean and unmarked.

Now the fun begins.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'll try to update this quickly as I have the other parts mapped out (lord knows chapter stories are my kryptonite). Story length could change but only upward, this will at the minimum be 3.


End file.
